I love her
by bakaxusagi
Summary: OneShot. Gengar, the leader of Team Meanies, was ignored by everyone because of the rumors he had told about Luna being the selfish human in the legend of Ninetales. Well, everyone except the Eevee herself. GengarxOC R&R please!


_Hey there!_

_This is my first FF. It's about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 1.  
I'd like to thank WendWriter for beta-ing this.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._

* * *

I love her

(written in Gengars POV)

While I was walking around the small town, nobody even wasted a look on me. Sure, it was my fault everyone hated me, but that didn't mean it was less painful. I looked down at my dark purple coloured paws.

'_Why do I always hurt people? When I made everyone in town and every single Rescue Team around chase Luna and her little Squirtlefriend across the whole island, I just told myself they deserved it. __But now I know they didn't. They never did.'_

And still, it wasn't _everyone_ who ignored me. As I left the town, I came past an Eeveeshaped house with a sign saying "Team Moonlight" above the entrance door. I saw something brown run over to the mailbox to look for new missions.

'_Luna'_, I thought. _'What now?'_

I decided to pretend I didn't see her and tried getting away without her noticing me. Unfortunately my plan didn't work. I had almost passed the house when I heard her shout, "Hey Gengar!"

"Hi..." I muttered. Why was she even talking to me? "Where did you leave your friend Squirtle?"

"He's ill. My friend Chansey is taking care of him," she responded. "Listen, I want to ask you a favor. I was going to go to the Wiscash Pond today to finally evolve. Would you join me? I wanted to go with a good friend of mine and since Squirtle can't come..."

I was completely stunned. _'I just made everyone think she's the reason for all the catastrophes which were occurring more often than ever lately! How can she forgive me so easily? She even considers me as her __friend__! Me! This Pokemon is just crazy!'_

While I was lost in thought, I completely forgot to answer her question. Luna, however, took my silence as a rejection.

"Oh..." she said, obviously disappointed. "Sorry to bother you. I just didn't want to go alone and I thought it would cheer you up. You always look so lonely..."

"No! I'd love to come! Really! I was just... a little lost in thought..." I hurried to say. Her voice had brought me back to reality.

"Really?" Luna asked, looking at me with a happy glow in her chocolate brown eyes. "That's great! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, she walked towards the town. Still confused, I decided to follow her. '_Gee! What the hell is wrong with this Eevee? Does she just care about everyone? Well, obviously not, or she'd stop being so __**darn**__** cute**__. Wait a sec... CUTE? She isn't cute. Alright, she _is _cute. I mean, just look into her eyes. These beautiful chocolate brown eyes are simply stunning! Ugh, what am I thinking!' _I forced myself not to think about her that way, but when I looked at her and she smiled one of her brightest smiles, I suddenly felt the urge to at least hug her. I knew I was blushing, so I tried to hide it with looking away from her. Luckily she didn't notice.

After some Time, we reached the Wiscash Pond. Suddenly I realized something. "Hey Luna! You didn't tell me what you're going to evolve into!" After all, she could choose between 5 different evolutions.

"It's going to be a surprise!" she declared before climbing down the stairs. "Just wait outside!"

I shrugged and sat down next to the entrance. Staring at the black hole, I wondered what Pokemon she would evolve into.

After some minutes of waiting, I saw something move in the darkness of the tunnellike entrance. Suddenly, I looked into a pair of eyes and nothing else.

Then Luna asked:

"Are you ready for the surprise?"

I just nodded. The newly evolved Pokemon jumped out of the tunnel into the orange light of the setting sun.

"How do you like it?"

I couldn't say a word. I just stood there in awe.

In front of me stood Luna, but she looked completely different. Her fur was now much shorter and dark, which showed her feminine appearance as well as the fact that she trained very well. On her legs, tail and ears were yellow circles which emitted a gentle light. Her eyes were now red instead of chocolate brown, but they were as beautiful as ever.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" I said, still amazed and not noticing what I was saying until the words were already out. Shocked and afraid of what Luna would think about me now, I covered my big mouth with my paws and mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"You mean it? Thanks a lot!", she called out.

'_Phew. Thank goodness.'_

Then a thought crossed my mind. "But why Umbreon?" I asked her.

"Well, you know...", she started, "Um...Let's just say I've got my reasons."

I looked at her, surprised. '_Since when does Luna stutter? And was that just a hint of a blush on her cheeks? Nah, must've imagined that.'_

On our way back, I really enjoyed her company. She made me feel happy and I laughed for the first time since I had been ignored. I didn't feel left alone anymore. I could feel a strong feeling grow inside my chest. '_It's more than just Sympathy, yet more than friendship. Finally, I allowed myself to admit it...'_

We stopped at the Eeveeshaped house.

"Thank you, Gengar.", Luna said.

"For what? I didn't do anything. _I _should thank _you_! Everyone hates me because of what I did to you, but the person who was actually the victim considers me as a friend. You treat me like I've never done anything wrong. Why?"

"Because I like you," she answered softly. Then she closed the distance between us and kissed me right on the lips.

"See you around!" she shouted while running towards the house, leaving a stunned Gengar behind. I touched my lips in disbelief.

'_...I love her.'_

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
Please tell me how you liked it. I'd like to know how I can improve my writing.


End file.
